


Joe/Nick d/s snippet 1

by rsadelle



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe pushes him against the wall of the entryway, gathers his wrists up and holds them over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe/Nick d/s snippet 1

Nick comes back from a date - a very safe, very tame, family and Disney approved dinner date - and Joe is lying in wait just inside the door of their hotel room. He catches Nick with an arm around his waist and pulls him in close.

Nick laughs. "Come on, Joe."

Joe pushes him against the wall of the entryway, gathers his wrists up and holds them over his head.

Nick could get out of it. He's stronger than Joe. But there's no real reason to. It's _Joe_.

"Did you have fun?" Joe asks, too close against Nick's ear.

Nick shrugs. "You know how these things are. You're trying to have a conversation and people keep taking pictures of you with their cell phones."

Joe's still a warm presence all along his back, and his hand tightens on Nick's wrists, making them grind together. "Are you going out with her again?"

Nick sighs. "I don't know." He twists his wrists against Joe's grip. "Seriously, Joe."

Joe's teeth close over the skin of his neck. And. That's different. He could probably still get out of it without getting hurt, because he's strong enough and because Joe would let him, but it's _Joe_.

"Joe," he says. And there's a moment when he has no idea what the hell's going to happen, if Joe's going to let him go, if Joe's going to bite down harder.

"Nick," Joe says. Just that. Just his name. Even. But Joe doesn't move, and he's still holding Nick against him, against the wall. Everything in Nick's world stops. There's no date, no music, no hotel. Just him and Joe.

"Joe," he says again, and there's a desperate, wanting edge to it.

Joe leans forward, his whole weight holding Nick to the wall, and sinks his teeth into the place where Nick's shoulder meets his neck. He's going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow.


End file.
